Of Drunken Lust And Sin
by Lady Braus
Summary: A dinner between four people lead to them having a sinful night all thanks to a couple bottles of sake. ItaSasu, KibaHana, ItaHana, SasuKiba, etc. Don't like yaoi, het, incest or all three, DO NOT READ!


**This one shot has yaoi, het and incest between the four of them so if you do not like any of it, click the arrow on the upper left hand corner of your screen. If you like that, then continue. This is what was inside my head.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Four people, three men and one woman, were busy sinning away with each other in different ways anyone could imagine. It was man and woman, man and man, man, woman and man, etc.

They were inside a bedroom on top of the bed. It was big enough for all of them. The bed was strong enough not to break. They were in the middle of an act that was considered to be immoral.

It was normal for a man with a woman and sometimes with two men but what they were doing with each other was something forbidden. It was not husband and wife or of two lovers.

"Deeper, Itachi. Oh, brother!"

"Faster, Kiba! Fuck me real good."

Sasuke was under his brother gasping in pleasure as the head of Itachi's shaft brushed his prostate. Itachi held onto his younger brother's hips trying to bring Sasuke into his own heaven. He loved seeing Sasuke giving in as Itachi thrusts harder inside of him. He loved hearing his brother cry out when he came between them. Itachi rewarded him with a kiss when he came deep inside of Sasuke.

When he had finish fucking his brother, Itachi removed his mouth from Sasuke and looked over to his left to see her being pounded by her brother. Hana was on her hands and knees begging Kiba to go faster. She yelled out when he growled and fucked her as fast as he can until he spilled out from his climax. His sister clenched him taking it all from her brother.

The sight of Itachi's wife being fucked by her own brother was enjoyed not only by him, but also by his brother. It was exciting to see the both of them engaging in incest just like they were with each other a minute ago.

One could wonder as to how on earth it came like that for them.

It all began earlier that night when the four of them were having dinner made by Hana. She became Itachi's wife after his father stepped down as clan leader, leaving Itachi to take over in his place. Busy with the clan and missions, Itachi was glad to have the night off with not only with her, but also with their brothers who she had also invited them over for dinner.

They were close with Itachi and Hana and Sasuke with Kiba. Their relationship was revealed late last year when Sasuke came out to his brother telling Itachi that he was in love with another man. Imagine the surprise Itachi had when he learned that his brother's lover was Hana's younger brother. It also came to his mind that Sasuke was just like him with the love of their lives being from the Inuzuka clan.

During dinner, they chatted and drank sake until their stomachs were full. However, their need for alcohol was high and Hana brought out another bottle for them to drink. They drank until the bottle was empty and the effects had entered their system. Laughter filled the air when Kiba said something funny. Each one taking turns making a fool of themselves until it was time for their younger brothers to go home.

As they stood up to leave, Sasuke went over to hug his brother goodbye when, all of a sudden, he tripped and fell onto his brother causing the both of them to fall onto the floor. Hana and Kiba watched on at what happened next.

Sasuke was in between his brother's legs staring down at Itachi. His brother's lips were tempting Sasuke to do it. Lost by them, he leaned down and placed his lips on Itachi.

He kissed him. Sasuke kissed his own brother. He kept his lips on Itachi for several seconds but when Sasuke tried to get up, Itachi held him. He licked Sasuke's lips with his tongue. The next thing they know Sasuke and Itachi made out on the floor. That stopped when Kiba grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away from his brother.

Kiba's eyes were filled with anger and lust combined when he looked at his lover. With Hana helping Itachi from the floor, it was the same for her. Itachi and Sasuke kissed their partners to calm them down and took them to the bedroom where both couples began their drunken lust and sin.

With all of their clothes off, they went on the bed and gave into their drunken lust. They even switched partners when Itachi had Kiba and Sasuke with Hana. There was also a threesome between Itachi, Sasuke and Hana as Kiba stood aside jerking off as his sister was being fucked by both brothers. It was the same thing for Hana when she watched her brother with them.

When it came for Kiba and Hana to have fun, their lovers encouraged them and once their lips touched, the thought of them being brother and sister were gone. With them together, Itachi and Sasuke joined themselves.

Both Hana and Kiba fell after their climax. Still inside his sister, Kiba held her close and nuzzled into Hana's neck. They soon both fell asleep. Watching them sleep, Itachi slid out of his brother and got up from the bed. Sasuke followed him with his gaze. Itachi stopped at the door and asked Sasuke if he was coming with him. The erection between Itachi's legs was enough for him to respond.

Both brothers continued with their act in another room leaving Kiba and Hana to sleep for the rest of the night which they, too, fell asleep. Only until morning arrived and free from the effects will they know what have they done once they see their naked bodies.

Brother with brother in one bed and brother with sister in another bed.


End file.
